Mutagen Man (TMNT 2012)
Timothy was the teenaged fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who operated as a ersatz superhero under the name "The Pulverizer". After a mutagen mishap, he became the entity known as "Mutagen Man". History Timothy first saw the Turtles when they fought Baxter Stockman on the roof near his apartment in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. Thinking that the Turtles were crime-fighters in turtle costumes, he decided to become one himself. Making his own turtle costume and calling himself "The Pulverizer", he set out to become a hero, even though he had no fighting skills at all... Months after seeing them for the first time, the Pulverizer finally meets the Turtles in person. When he attempts to stop the Purple Dragons, he is quickly outmatched and the Turtles come to his rescue. They succeed in saving his life, but his attempts to help them fight results in the gang escaping with their stolen loot. The Turtles try to ditch The Pulverizer, but the tails of his bandanna get caught in the door of The Shellraiser as they drive away. They unwittingly drive him back to the lair, but fortunately for them, he blacked out most of the way and didn't see how they got there. Still oblivious to the fact that the Turtles are mutants (until Donnie tells him), as well as the fact that they don't want him in their lair, the Pulverizer quickly becomes a nuisance. He does, however, give them a clue as to what the Purple Dragons stole and why. However, they leave the Pulverizer behind with Donatello. After trying to ignore him for a while, Donnie tries to teach the overeager hero wannabe some basic self-defense moves with little success. In the middle of the training, after Donnie teaches him how to knock people over (where he fails horribly), Michelangelo calls and tells him about a situation with Raphael. Donnie asks the Pulverizer to drive the Shellraiser while he makes an antidote for Fishface's venom. Before they reach the building, they reach a roadblock, which Donnie forces him to jump. After Donnie injects the antidote in Raph, he discovers the lead casing on the power cell is broken because of the jump. The turtles and Pulverizer get in the Shellraiser and try to hurry back to the lair. Unfortunately, the Kraang find them and the Turtles, except Leonardo, try to fend them off. Leo crashes the Shellraiser into a wall and he joins the action. Meanwhile, the Pulverizer stays inside the van and catches one of the Kraang stealing the power cell. He tries to stop it and fails, but he still pursues it. Donnie warns him not to go after the Kraang, but he ignores him. He tries to knock the Kraang down with a technique Donnie taught him, but he fails. Instead, two more Kraang droids attack him while the other one gets on a helicopter. At first, Donnie goes after the power cell, but he decides to help the Pulverizer. The Pulverizer blames himself for the power cell getting stolen, but Donnie admits it was his own fault. He then tells the Pulverizer that he won't be learning from him anymore, but Pulverizer vows to continue training. In Pulverizer Returns! he joins the Foot Clan, but he is pathetic as a Foot Ninja, and is only kept in the ranks to work as cannon fodder. He tries to spy for his new clan, but is found by the Turtles. He reveals his new job to the Turtles with pride, much to Donatello's protest, but he also gives the Turtles some information about the Foot's plans. He then volunteers to be mutated in the clan, but then Donatello comes in and attacks Dogpound and Fishface, in order to save him. He is able to keep the Pulverizer away from the mutagen just as the other turtles arrive, who defeat all of the foot soldiers. When cornered by Dogpound, and with the turtles fighting the Foot soldiers and Fishface, The Pulverizer pours ooze on himself and mutates. He gets his wish to be a mutant, but turns into a hideous mess of organs. When Dogpound locks the doors and rigs the place with plastic explosives, the turtles could easily leave, but Donatello refuses to leave without him. The Turtles store him in some sort of Mutagen Containment Barrel and Raphael breaks out with his stealth bike. At the lair, Donatello brings him to his personal laboratory and vows to find a way to cure him. In the episode Mutagen Man Unleashed, Donatello experiments with some mutagen, hoping to find a cure for Timothy and Kirby O'Neil. While experimenting, he explains to the contained mutant-Timothy about his heartbreak caused by April O'Neil, but when his experiment suddenly ends in failure and Splinter calls for Donnie, Timothy is left alone in the room. During this time, he stretches his newly gained tentacle-mouth to Donatello's lab-table and drinks some of the mutagen, resulting in Timothy evolving into a much more powerful mutant, with new arms and legs. He then goes on a rampage after April O' Neil, believing her to be the only one nice enough to be his friend, from Donatello's stories. During a later battle, Mikey calls him "Mutagen Man" and during another Battle, Mutagen Man also use that name to refer to himself. However, he is defeated in the end by Donnie freezing him. Donnie still promises that he will try to make Timothy human again one day. Appearance As a human, he is an overweight teenager In a Turtle costume. He wore a rubber green suit with a yellow stomach area, with lines in it that resemble the turtle's. He also wore a red bandana similar to Raphael's. As a mutant, he is a transparent blob monster with his brain and other organs floating around inside of him. Personality Overly-excitable, clumsy and a big dreamer, The Pulverizer doesn't seem that bright or fit to be a ninja or crime-fighter. He's determined to be a superhero, but his lack of patience, poor physical shape and naive worldview makes him more of a hindrance than anything else. The Pulverizer is overall oblivious to the ways of the ninja and is easily defeated by almost every opponent he faces, yet he stays optimistic in the faith that he is a great warrior. In "The Pulverizer Returns", he was working alongside The Foot Clan, however, it is implied that they too thought he was worthless - and that they only intended to use him for an experiment. Ultimately, believing that the highly dangerous, painful and unpredictable mutagen would transform him into a mutant superhero, despite the explicit warnings from Donatello, proved to be his undoing. After the trauma of his mutation, he became even less intelligent than he already was and his demeanor devolved into becoming more feral and aggressive. However, he did momentarily seem to possess enough presence of mind to comprehend what happened to him after seeing his reflection, and could apparently recognize his own name. After being contained, he seemed pretty mindless. In Mutagen Man Unleashed, he regains a small amount of intelligence, Donatello referring to him as a "Barely Sentient Glob of Intestinal Goo". After he grew some limbs from drinking mutagen, he became quite deranged and out of touch from reality. He also gains speech from the speaker Donnie built for him. Whether out of loneliness or the mutagen's effect, Donnie's talks (or rants) about April made him see a kindred spirit in April. He apparently blames the Turtles for what happened to him, and saw that April was the closest thing he could have to a friend. Abilities As the Pulverizer, he was an incredibly bad fighter, and the Foot Clan only found him useful for being a distraction of enemies. As Mutagen Man he gained a lot more powers, including super strength (actually able to take on the Turtles in a fight), regenerative powers (able to regrow a severed hand a few moments after it was cut off) as well as acid leaking out of holes in his palms and fingers (the acid also shot out like blood after his hand was cut off). It is shown that he can use his mouth and "throat" like a tentacle outside of the glass cabin carrying his organs, able to eat and swallow mutagen, as well as lifting an opponent in battle. However, contrasting his newgained super powers, his mutation also resulting in him suffering from a serious weakness: his addiction to mutagen, in order to maintain the use of his limbs, otherwise they shrivel up and weaken greatly. Because of this, Donatello realized a way to defeat Mutagen Man - by using a certain chemical reaction in a mutagen canister, he succesfully caused the mutant to freeze up entirely after ingesting it. Role in Ultima (What should Mutagen Man's role in Ultima be?) Category:Pending